Naruto: Till the End of Time
by dathyppie
Summary: fayt leingod was just an abandoned orphan, living on the streets of konoha for as long as he could remember until one fateful meeting with the town pariah naruto uzumaki changed his life forever, join fayt on his journey of being a ninja, trained by the one and only kakashi hatake as an unofficial member of team 7
1. Chapter 1 my friend the parriah

i sit in an alleyway, my alleyway, staring into a puddle. my piercing green eyes contrast with my azure colored hair. today was a celebration... a celebration i always took advantage of... for as long as i can remember i lived on the streets i ran away from the orphanage at age 3. october 10th, i look down to the three shuriken in my right hand, i had stolen them off a genin earlier today. i flick my wrist and they henge to stones, a grin spreads across my lips. then i hear a commotion and footsteps running in my direction. i make out 6 sets of footsteps, five chasing the sixth, which means they are civilians... but i don't doubt they have at least one or two ninja with them.

i look up to see a blond haired boy no older than me, with eight people blocking the only exit. six civilians, one genin, and a chonin... just my luck. the two ninja reach for the boy, then jerk back in shock as rocks smash their noses.

"leave, now." i say staring at the civilians juggling three rocks in my right hand.

"this doesn't concern you brat. now buzz off so we can finally rid this town of it's nucience." said a rather obnoxious civilian.

i growl, catch the rocks between my fingers, flick my wrist to reveal them to be shurikens.

"i said leave... i wont repeat myself again." i say as i move to stand in front of the kid.

"oh yeah then kill us big man." said the genin as he picked himself up off the ground. just then a kunai impaled itself in the ground at the genin's feet, and an anbu with a dog mask appeared.

"is there a problem here?" dog asked, all the civilians started to back away.

"n..n..no, sir, no sir, no problem." they said as the ran civilians and ninja alike.

"that was pretty brave of you kid. they didnt hurt you did they?" he asked the blonde with legitamate concern, "i came as fast as i could, though it seemed your anbu watchman was in league with them. he was sitting on that roof across the way just watching."

"no problem thanks for stepping in when you did kakash... i mean dog." the blonde said grinning with his hand behind his head, the he sticks out his hand to me, "name's naruto uzumaki. what's yours?"

"fayt leingod, why were they attacking you?" i ask as i shake his hand.

"beats me, but they always attack on my birthday, they glare and call me demon brat... but i really don't know why." naruto says.

"well next time they'll have to get through me... come on my alley your alley. i have some beef skewers if you want something to eat." i say walking back to my makeshifht hut.

"thanks." naruto said with a grin, and that was they day that changed my life, i had a friend and in a couple years we were put in the ninja academy.

and it just so happened that leaving one day when we were 13, that sasuke uchiha, the residential emo, chalanged me to a duel.

"hey you, blueberry, fight me so i can prove how superior i am." he said arrogantly, lowering into a stance then launching off faster than most students to try and check me offguard, his fist connected with my boken.

my fist strikes the side of his face, and he slides to the side before standing up and trying again this time with kunai in both hands.

i stand firm and flip my boken around to deflect the first kunai then when its held reverse i pivot around on my back leg to catch his wrist forcing him to drop the second, and still carrying my momentum bring my boken around to slam into his gut hard.

he was sent flying but i dont wait around to hear the rumors of how i cheated or that sasuke was only having an off day. i've known for a long time that naruto and i were both better than him. me with my insanely heightened senses and naruto with his large chakra reserves, together or apart we are both very dangerous opponents.

"hahaha that was hilarous you totally floored that prick." naruto laughed as we walked to the sarutobi estate for dinner with the hokage's family.

"floored what prick, naruto-kun?" the hokae asked innocently as he appeared beside us.

"oh aaa, hey hokage-jiji, ummm sasuke challanged fayt here to a duel and lost something terrible." naruto stammered through.

"yeah and now everyone in our class is gonna think im some kind of cheater, because i beat their great sasuke-kun." i say so obviously tired of the praise everyone throws on sasuke.

"don't worry to much fayt, soon everyone will know how great you and naruto-kun truly are, brothers in all but name." sarutobi says with a large smile. he then walks to the front door and opens it to reveal asuma in an apron setting the table for us and kakashi, who was sitting in one of the chairs with his signiture eye smile.

"ah come now asuma, it doesn't look to bad i think kurenai will love the fact that you know how to cook." kakashi says with a now completely straight face his eye then falls on us and a grin is evident under his mask, "naruto, fayt, how have you two been? good i hope because after tomorrow you two have to refer to me as sensei. i selected my team as team seven, which is naruto, sakura, and sasuke. but fayt there was no room for you on any team so i took you on as my apprentice."

"so im like your prodigy..." i ask slightly confused.

"i'll treat you as though you are a part of team seven but you will be trained more fiercely than the others, but the rewards will be greater." he said reassuringly.

"well count me in, though im pretty sure there is some bad blood between sasuke and i." i say then am forced to go over what happened after academy today, then we eat supper.

the next day

sitting in the back of class next to shikamaru and choji, naruto and i are discussing what kind of styles we would use in a certain situation, shikamaru throws a couple really tough situations that forced us to admit that we would have to really on each other a lot.

then iruka-sensai walks in with a list in his hands, "hello class, today is the last day you will have to call me sensai, because all of you in hear a now genin and are going to be divided into teams of three. now from the list we have..." i tuned out as iruka started reading from the paper.

"and finally team seven, naruto uzumaki, sasuke uchiha, and sakura haruno. if you haven't been called you aren't on a team go home." he said and everyone started to file out, execpt naruto, sasuke, sakura, and myself.

"hey blueberry he said those who aren't called have to go home so run back to that little shack you live in." sasuke says with a smug look on his face.

"you are not allowed to speak to my apprentice in that manner your royal emoness." a voice comes from nowhere.

"who said that ill show you whose... em..e...mo" he startes then pales as he sees a ninja with spiky silver hair appear from one of the desks.

"oh hey kakashi-sensai, how are you?" i say walking up to him.

"good and how are you fayt, oh and i have a gift for you, since you took up the sword i thought it best that you get a real one now." he says as he pulls out a scroll from his backpack. "this scroll has been passed down to the greatest swordsmen in all the five elemental nations. i got it after i beat the last one hiroshen" he un rolls it to reveal a massive seal array, "now bite your thumb and smear the blood horizontally across the seal then place your hand in the middle and apply as much chakra as you can." he instructs me.

i nod and do as im told, my blood becomes writing as it is smeared across the seal, then it all spirals around my hand and when i apply all the chakra in my body im suprised when it doesn't drain, so i push more and the strain doesn't occur. my hand sinks thorough the scroll and reaches into what feels like space, then something touches my fingers and i reach for it.

my hand clasp around a handle and i pull back straining to get my hand and whatever this is through. i pull then a massive black blade at least six foot long and two feet wide comes out, it's double edged blade means it is just as dangerous to the wielder as it is to my opponent, a paw print is pressed into both sides of the blade, and the handguard is a silver pheonix rising from a fire below, red and black ribbons are wrapped intricately around the grip.

"dear kami, what the hell is that kakashi?" naruto shouts shaking everyone from their daze.

"i have no idea most of the swordsmen wielded katana and a coulpe had large cleaver like blades but i have no idea what this is." kakashi says with a hint of astonishment and pride in his voice.

"kutsu, that is this blades name. and with it i shall protect all those important to me and destroy all those who want to hurt them." i say as i test the swords weight, perfectly balanced that shouldn't be possible.

"it's not that impressive blueberry,i bet i could get one better, you probably did it wrong that's why its not a katana." sasuke said with a tone of arrogance.

i turn and offer the blade to him, not sure why but i follow my gut and it tells me he wont be able to lift much less use kutsu. and i was proven correct when he reach for it grab ahold then screamed in agaony as the weight of the sword began crushing his hand.

i reach down and grab my blade, then lift it off of his hand, "oh yes very impressive emo boy."

* * *

AN: hey guys i know it's been awhile ive been real busy this idea came to me one day about how one of my favorite video game characters of all time would react in the events of naruto. this is chapter one and i hope to post another soon i hope you all like it, please read and review. note that this probably will not follow the anime at all other than the characters so if you don't like it bite me i aint here to please you.


	2. Chapter 2 team 7 is no longer a dream

twirling kutsu around before placing him firmly in my sheathe on my back. the tip scrapes the ground.

"well now that that is settled meet me on the roof we have much to do and so little time." kakashi says before he vanishes in a swirl of leaves.

i walk over to the window, open it, then flip out, plant my feet firmly on the wall, and walk up it.

when i reach the top i see my sensei sitting cross-legged on a rail with his patent eye smile. "something told me you would make it first fayt. now when we leave here i need to tell you somethings, but we'll have to wait til team seven isn't standing right behind you." kakashi said before turning his attention to the others, i groan when i realize that i lent my guard down when kakashi started talking.

"now my little genin please tell me all about you, your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." kakashi said without an eye smile in sight, like he was gauging these genin up, deciding if they were worth his time.

"umm... can you go first to give us an... example." said the little pink haired banshee known as sakura.

i nearly facepalm but somehow manage to contain myself, over the years sakura has led the anti naruto league or so it seems and is a top contender for sasuke's heart, though i don't think he has one.

"well if you want an example, fayt introduce yourself." kakashi said looking over.

i grunt then sit up, "my name is fayt leingod, i like my friends, i hate my enemies, i don't feel like telling you my hobbies, but my dream is to see that my friend gets the acknowledgement that he rightfully deserves."

"good now you go pinkie," i don't pay attention to her response, " now his royal emoness," i couldn't care less why the bastard is the way he is, "and finally whiskers, you go." i grin at kakashi's use of my childhood nickname for naruto.

"well, my name is naruto uzumaki, i like my friend fayt and eating ramen, i dont like people who go out of their way to put people down, my hobbies are training and hanging out with fayt, and my dream is to become the strongest ninja in konoha so i can become hokage." naruto yells practically at the top of his lungs, and a wide grin spreads across my face while kakashi looks at him with an eye smile.

'you arent far naruto, just keep pushing, and ill be there to back you up.' i think to myself this feeling of quiet satisfaction only starting to fade when i hear kakashi tell the team not to eat breakfast. then he takes a step back says ciao, then we shushin away.

THE NEXT DAY

kakashi and i stand on a tree limb looking down at the soon to be team 7 as they begin to lose patience at our 'tardyness'... well it appears tht only sakura listened to kakashi about not eating and looks like she didn't sleep at all last night.

"fayt, while i test them work on your chackra control, and here," he says as he tosses me a red and a black scroll, "the red one is a scroll containing a balanced but versitile kenjustu kata, while the black one is a scroll of forgotten sword techniques. learn the kata then the techniques, but not today." with that said he dissapears in a swirl of wind and leaves.

i jump down before walking over to some discarded kunai, pick them up and begin to levitate them with nothing but my chakra. i lift twelve then spin them around forcing me to concentrate harder. 'all right time to push this a little further' i thought before revolving the spinning kunai around myself as i sat in lotus position.

'that level of chakra control at such a young age should be impossible, fayt just what are you' kakashi thought as his one visible eye widened.

my eyes flash open and i send the twelve kunai forward towards the tree in front of me and grin in satisfaction as the all hit home in a small grouping burying themselves deeply into the tree. 'now, moving on i have to do better' i think before rising and channeling chakra into my finger tips, then sticking them to the kunai buried in the tree, flipping up to hold myself vertically and began to do push ups, '1000 should be good'

LATER

'996...997...998...999...1000' i slowly count before throwing myself from my position and flipping through the air to land on the ground next to the only source of water near this damn training ground, "damn that was harder than i thought." i say as i bend down and run water over my head.

"come on i'm starving here... please just a small bite." i hear naruto's voice coming from the other side of this river. i look over just in time to see sasuke give him some of his food and sakura following his lead. a smirk graces my lips as kakashi suddenly appears terrifying them only to tell them they pass and will begin serious training and taking d ranked missions tomorrow.

i flash across the river to stand behind them and release naruto, "not bad you three, but come on whiskers i figured you all would have realized the real reason behind this test." i look at their confused expressions, i facepalm then run my hand through my saphirre hair.

kakashi then speaks up saying, "those who abanden a mission are scum, but those who abanden their comrades are worse than scum." before giving us his patente eye smile.

"maybe this time wont fall apart like i thought, who would of thought sasuke would be the one to give naruto food instead of sakura." i say with a wide grin, as i look towards the usually emo sasuke, only to see him crack a grin.

"well i may be arrogant but i'm not stupid blueberry, besides that asshole facade was an idea that naruto gave me a long time ago so that people would leave me alone... though it didn't work on those goddamn fangirls." he said as his face slowly lost it's mirth and changed to dread with his last sentance.

"well then who knew the grand last loyal uchiha was sush an amazing actor." i say with a malicious grin spreading across my face making sasuke back away slowly, "do you still want to try to defeat me to prove your elite status, emo king?"

"no..no.. i don't wanna fight you man. it was all a act i swear to kami, ask naruto." sasuke says before running into a tree. realizing he was cornered he threw his arms up in front of his face to block an attack that never came. he only let his guard down when the sound of three people laughing their asses off forced him to look, only to see myself, naruto, and kakashi on the ground holding our sides struggling to contain ourselves, "you guys are assholes," sasuke says but this only serves to make us laugh that much harder.

AN: well guys hope you enjoyed the chapter, in case you haven't realized yet sasuke well not be a power hungry douche-muncher in this story. he naruto and fayt will actually be best friends in this tale. now to the matter i'm finding myself in... who to pair fayt, naruto, and sasuke with in this tale, i already have an idea of who i want with kakashi... but i ain't gonna tell yet. as of right now the only one im really worried with is fate, the others will work themselves out, now a poll for fayt's girl:

tenten

temari

sakura

ino

shizune

hana

oc

you can vote anytime it wont be for a couple chapter before i decide so go ahead and vote, and please leave a review if you thank i should do anything better, be sure to back up your claim so you can convince me otherwise... go blow yourself. see ya later, fellow writers.


End file.
